Brenner Silversmith
Brenner Silversmith is a huntsman and former leader of team BSBR, he is the biological father of Grey and Rouge Waldgrun Background Born during the aftermath of the great war, Brenner’s father was a soldier, while his mother had been a civilian. As both parents had lost family during the war, and mistrusted the kingdoms, he was raised in the wilderness, trained like a soldier from the time he could hold a sword, with his aura unlocked before he was 6 and semblance reigned in by 10. His mother died when he was 12 as a result of acute illness and lack of access to medical supplies, though his father remained adamant about staying in isolation. When Brenner was 17 he left his fathers side to attend Beacon Academy in Vale, being made leader of team BSBR and partner of Sigal Waldgrun. During their four years, they aided in a mission attempting to aid in the evacuation of Mountain Glenn, failing to do so and encountering a rare breed of grimm known as Dhampir. After returning to the Academy having failed their mission, the team graduated and went their separate ways, save for Brenner and Sigal who stayed together for several months before he departed after receiving a letter from his father, leaving Sigal pregnant and alone. During his time in the wilds, he began dedicating his time to hunting down Dhampir nests and wiping them out to protect villages outside the kingdom walls. In the past few years, he made his return to Vale while tracking a particularly large group responsible for the destruction of several settlements. Personality A very level headed and strong willed individual, Brenner has nerves like steel and resolve based around keeping others from harm at the hands of the grimm. Tends not to involve himself in political matters and actively avoids deployment orders and missions assigned by the kingdoms. Ever since inheriting the heroes brand, Brenner has traveled following an invisible path, one which guides him across Remnant, extinguishing the darkness of grimm wherever he finds it. On the rare occasions he enters a kingdom, it is to resupply on ammunition, or seek aid for a challenge beyond even his own considerable skill. Appearance Brenner is a very hard aged man with short dirty hair, he wears black jeans with a heavy duty belt containing the holster for Rise and sheath for Fall, and plain brown long sleeved shirt with steel capped leather boots. When traveling he adds a wide brimmed hat and leather trench coat. Has his symbol tattooed on his left forearm, covering most of the inside. Skills and Equipment Weapons Rise * Wielder: Brenner Silversmith * Maker/Smith: Brenner Silversmith * Type: Box Fed Heavy Pistol * Weapon Derivation: N/A * Holstered/Inactive Form: hip holster * Form 1: A massive semi automatic pistol, magazines sit forward of the grip and trigger assembly. * Ammunition: .50 Action Express, 10 round box magazines, stored in hip mounted dispenser disks (10 mags per side, plus one in the gun * Usage: An incredibly high powered weapon designed for virtually guaranteed kills on most small enemies. * Planned/Possible Upgrades: none * Notes: Part of a set with Fall Fall * Wielder: Brenner Silversmith * Maker/Smith: Brenner Silversmith * Type: Dust Steel Kukri Sword * Weapon Derivation: Kukri knives * Holstered/Inactive Form: sheathed on the right hip * Form 1: A 3' long kukri knife with a curve modified for use as a single edged sword * Dust Capacity: infused with lightning dust * Usage: Modified fencing style to utilize altered weight for more powerful counter moves. * Planned/Possible Upgrades: * Notes: Part of a set with Rise Semblance * Name: Compression * User(s): Brenner Silversmith * Type: Aural * Purpose:Utility * Short description: The user’s aura is 10X the density and 1/10th the volume of a person with comparable power * Visual effect: A thick, hazy blue * Range: Personal * Other limitations: slowed regeneration, requires stronger control to manipulate * Passive ability(s) (if any): heals faster and absorbs more damage * Active ability(s) (if any): massive density makes it so the user can easily mold their aura into a solid shape with advanced manipulation techniques, and any projectile type attacks carry significantly greater force Statistics @) Physical Statistics -Strength: 5 -Speed: 5 -Agility: 5 -Stamina: 5 &) Aural Statistics -Aura Reserve: 5 -Aura Manipulation: 5 -Semblance Manipulation: 5 -Dust Manipulation: 3 $) Technical Statistics -Dust use: 3 -Weapon Skill (Primary): 5 -Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 3 -Weapon Skill (Close Combat): 3 -Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): 3 -Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): 3 Trivia * VERY loosely inspired by Abraham Van Helsing * Brenner is a German name meaning coal burner Category:Human Category:Male Category:Fan Made Character Category:Property of Phantomlink959